La Vengeance du Roi
by Elfyliane
Summary: Et voici la suite tant attendue! "L'Alliance prisonnière" saison 2: "La Vengeance du Roi". Retrouvez nos chers capitaines non plus sur terre mais bien sur les mers! De nouveaux ennemis et de nouveaux alliés vont apparaître. Des rencontres et des surprises vont avoir lieu. Mais, au cœur même du conflit, les pirates parviendront-ils à protéger ceux qui leur sont chers?


_Et voici sans préambule la suite et le début de ce nouvel opus : « La Vengeance du roi »._

Prologue : Y s'est passé quoi ?

**Une île perdue au milieu du Shin Sekai, sur une des plages de cette île.**

Le soleil était à son zénith et elle était épuisée par tous les efforts qu'elle avait dû faire au cours de la journée. Néanmoins, elle regarda avec fierté son travail : des dizaines de tables avaient été installées ça et là sur la plage, prêtes à recevoir le banquet qui n'allait plus tarder. Elle épongea la sueur de son front. _Allez courage ! On a presque terminé !_ Déterminée, la jeune femme alla voir ses amis qui s'occupaient de mettre en place le barbecue.

- « Alors, vous en êtes où ?

- On a presque terminé, tout sera prêt pour ce soir ne t'inquiète.

- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je m'inquièterais plutôt pour vous si ce n'est pas fini à temps », déclara la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Une grosse goutte coula à l'arrière du crâne de ceux qui l'écoutaient. Un léger rire se fit entendre. La jeune femme pour se retourna pour voir arriver son amie en souriant. Elle regarda avec douceur le petit être tenu au creux des bras de la nouvelle arrivante. Il dormait les poings serrés. Elles se sourirent.

- « Il est vraiment adorable.

- Merci. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en souriant. Soudain, un profond juron les fit légèrement sursauter. Se tournant dans la direction du cri, elles virent sortir deux furies de la forêt avoisinante, l'une rousse et l'autre noire, qui partirent immédiatement se cacher à toute vitesse derrière les éléments du barbecue géant. Un homme arriva rapidement sur la plage. Il s'arrêta et se mit à regarder frénétiquement dans toutes les directions. _Pitié ! Faites que je les retrouve vite ! J'ai encore envie de vivre quelques années moi !_ songea l'homme avec désespoir. Avisant la présence des autres occupants de la plage, il s'avança rapidement vers eux.

-« Ermh. Excusez-moi.

- Oui ?

- Vous n'auriez pas vu deux gamins haut comme ça », se faisant il fit un geste de sa main pour donner une taille approximative », d'environ 4-5 ans passer par ici ?

- Si, bien sûr.

- …. Et ?

- Et ça fait maintenant cinq minutes qu'ils sont partis.

- Merde ! Oh, pardon », s'exclama-t-il en voyant le regard de la femme tenant le bébé, « ermh, si vous voulez bien m'excusez. »

Les autres personnes présentes acquiescèrent puis l'homme partit en vitesse sans se rendre compte qu'il revenait sur ses pas. La jeune femme attendit un moment, vérifia que l'intervention n'avait pas réveillé son enfant, puis elle se tourna vers le barbecue. Avec un sourire, elle déclara.

- « C'est bon, il est parti, vous pouvez sortir maintenant. »

Après quelques instants, deux petites têtes dépassèrent timidement du barbecue.

- « Z'êtes sûre ? », demanda l'une.

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant. Et les deux enfants, rassurés, sortirent de leur cachette. Ils s'entre-regardèrent puis ils éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux attendris des autres. Qu'est-ce c'était drôle que de tourner leur gardien en bourrique ! C'était le passe-temps favori des deux garçons, au grand désespoir de ceux qui étaient nommés pour les garder. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu, même si quelques gloussements persistaient. Avec le sourire, la femme qui s'était occupée des tables leur demanda :

- « N'en avez-vous pas assez de faire toujours tourner en bourrique ceux que vos pères nomment pour vous garder ?

- Non ! », s'exclamèrent joyeusement les deux garçons avec un immense sourire.

Puis l'un des deux enfants, celui avec les cheveux noirs, se mit à regarder la femme qui tenait un bébé.

- « _Neh_ tantine ?

- Mmh, _nani _?

- C'est quand que les autres y z'arrivent ? » demanda le petit garçon.

La jeune femme eut un léger rire, l'enfant était adorable avec sa petite bouille et ses petites dents en moins.

- « Je ne sais pas, néanmoins, il est certain qu'ils seront tous là ce soir.

- Mais z'est trop loin ze zoir ! »

Le deuxième petit garçon secoua vivement la tête à cette affirmation, montrant ainsi son accord. Puis, ses traits s'illuminèrent.

- « Ma tante ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux nous raconter une des aventures de nos papas en attendant ?

- Encore ?

- Oui ! » s'exclama avec joie le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- « _petit rire._ Bon très bien. Mais d'abord j'aimerais m'assoir, d'accord ?

- Haï ! » fut la double réponse.

Tranquillement, le petit groupe alla en direction du petit pavillon situé à proximité tandis que les autres se remettaient au travail. La femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène s'assit calmement sur une chaise à bascule, réarrangeant dans le même temps sa prise autour de son enfant qui dormait toujours. C'était son petit bonheur et son plus grand trésor. Celui qu'elle avait bien failli perdre. Une légère nostalgie la prit. Que de chemins ils avaient parcouru depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à voguer sur les flots. Des souvenirs magnifiques qu'elle n'hésitait à raconter à la nouvelle génération à laquelle appartenait les deux petites terreurs « sagement » assis sur une chaise longue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient ressembler à leurs pères, le même regard, la même lueur au fond des yeux, le même sourire immense, la même vol…

- « … Tantine ?

- Mmh ? Oh, pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Alors quelle histoire voulez-vous entendre ?

- Ce qui s'est passé après l'île d'Hôseki ! » décida le petit roux après un rapide regard pour l'autre enfant.

Un instant surprise par ce choix, la jeune femme finit par sourire. Elle était prête à parier que les enfants avaient, dès le départ, prévu de venir lui demander cette histoire en particulier.

- « _nouveau rire. _Très bien.

- Ouais ! _gargouillement. _Mais après avoir pris à manger ! », s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux enfants en sortant des garnitures du buffet à venir qu'ils avaient « emprunté » en passant devant les tables.

- _Vraiment leurs pères. _Bien, comme vous le savez, les équipages des capitaines capturés s'étaient réunis pour mettre en œuvre leur évasion. Une fois que ce fut chose faite et que tout le monde s'était remis de ses blessures, nous nous sommes réunis pour décider de la marche à suivre, il fut ainsi décider que …. »

_Et oui, fin de prologue. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! La suite arrivera ….. quand elle arrivera _^.~ !


End file.
